Protests of 1968
The 1968 protests in Brunant were part of the broader protests of 1968 happening in Europe and the Americas. In Brunant, the actions of Italian students and later French students and workers inspired Brunanters to do the same. Background Despite having a leftist government and a moderate conservative president, there were several grievances boiling up among the student and working class. Students were increasingly unhappy with the costs of studying as well as the very traditional and conservative education. A several minor protests ocurred at the Royal University of Koningstad in February and April 1968 and the university was quick to suspend students acting out. RUK student protest Students were not happy with university policy following initial protest and the university shut down for one day on 8 May 1968. More student action the following day led to the university requesting police presence. Five National Police constables were sent over, and that only inflamed the situation more. On 10 May, the university shut down and barred students from entering. A group of students forced their way in and occupied several buildings of the Grafstad campus. Students threw rocks and caused damage and in response police used some force against them. Seven people were arrested on the 10th, and the following day 22 more were detained. Claims of racial targeting and discimination on minority students and youth, as well as police brutality only further inflamed the crisis and would soon involve workers in support. Students at Grijzestad University protested on 10 May in solidarity with their Koningstad counterparts but this protest was small and with little support. Other schools in Brunant followed with similar protests, though on a much smaller scale. Workers' protests Lower-class workers were paid quite little in the 1960s and demands for better wages by unions were not well-received by business owners. A one-day strike by Dortmund Motor Company workers on 18 January nearly saw police enter, but the situation was temporarily diffused with promises of reforms. But soon enough, other workers were calling for higher wages and other conditions and there were clashes between workers and police. Unified protests The start of student protests were not initially of much interest to workers, but heavy police response soon prompted workers unions to support them. A sit-in was organized on 11 May in Liberty Plaza, in which 1.200 students and workers converged in protest. On 13 May, nearly 5.000 people occupied the plaza and protested in the streets and police were called in to restore order. On the 11 nearly the whole student body of Carrington College proceeded to occupy the campus buildings and until the 16th classes were suspended. Police restored order near the end of the week. While the government was never in threat of falling, as in France, there were many in Koningstad who grew unhappy with its response to the protests. Outside of the capital, there were few protests and most workers and students did not support the actions of those in Koningstad, apart from students and workers in Brezonde. Still, the government was fearful of things escalating further and was prepared (in secret memoranda) to send in the 6th Infantry Company from Cape Cross There was significant support for the protesters but the death of one police officer polarized public opinion. The government soon pledged to reform education as well as listen to workers' grievances. Over the whole of the week, many people left Koningstad, wanting to negotiate with the government. Most unions were willing to compromise and called off strikes and protests. By 20 May things were largely back to normal, and the university reopened by the end of the month to finish the school term. Casualties One police officer was killed, the only death in the protest. Twelve students and six workers were injured and hospitalized and 35 people were arrested. Aftermath Following the end of the protests the government would propose and pass law increasing minimum wage and improving job security. The education system would be overhauled by 1970, whereby fees would be lowered, content taught would be modernized and the structure updated. Category:Education Category:Protests